Spacebox
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ challenge fic : ] don’t judge a present by its package [ : AU ] « .yura


**Spacebox;; »  
**( _the U.S.S. Marine flew into space today, ladies and gentlemen. _)

**»  
**You're in a terrible mood because you just found out some terrible, life-changing, life-_threatening_ news. You and your family are .. _moving_. It's insanely terrible and you think you might just keel over and die of shock. This means you have to change schools and tear all your posters down and _oh no, what if they tear_? How will you live without your beloved posters?

But there's no way to stop it so you're putting clothes in bags and books in boxes and wrapping your favorite '_plastic glass-like things_' in newspaper. Your music is turned way up, just because you know that bugs the crap out of your mom. You dread the moment your CD player has to be packed because _oh no_ your iPod is somewhere in the kitchen and what if your mom accidentally throws it away, or worse, _packs it_?

So you're flailing and screaming about your best friend getting put into a box but the music is drowning you out and your cell phone is ringing. So you answer it and yell over the music and find out it's your mom and she's standing outside your bedroom door and it's time to leave.

You slam your phone shut and pull the CD player's cord from the wall and you're met with silence. You stomp around and pack the last few things and slam open your door (_almost running into your brother, but it's not like he noticed because he's got _your_ iPod playing in his ears_) and stomp out with a box in your arms. You get into the car and let the movers load your boxes and pout, because there goes your black and green walls that took _forever_ to color and too many packs of sharpies to count.

**&&**..**»**

It's a two hour drive and you lose your mind trying to memorize the turns and street names. There's no way you'll _ever_ be able to ride your skateboard back now. You realize you're stuck with this new house and these new people and your torn posters and your iPod-stealing brother for a while longer.

You try not to get excited when you see a _ginormous_ skating rink and an awesome looking skate park.

**&&**..**»**

You don't smile when you find out just how big your new room is because your mom and dad are standing right beside you, grinning those idiotic grins of theirs because they _know_. Oh, yeah. They _know_. But you stomp around and kick a few boxes and blast some more music, hoping the neighbors will get sick and tired of you and kick you out on the first day.

You eventually calm down because there's nothing you can do and that window seat over there is looking _pretty damn cool_ and inside your mind, you really can't wait to see if it makes for good skating. It'll also be really useful for practicing those 'ninjaskillz' on.

So you sigh and give in and set up your bed and unpack a few boxes and decide the view from your window is damn awesome, along with the wall space because do you _realize_ how many Final Fantasy posters you can fit up there? Maybe you can even get the POTC cutout you've been yearning for.

You're lost in thought when your mom calls you downstairs and tells you to move all the empty boxes from the front lawn to the curb. You huff and make some remarks under your breath but hurry along anyway because that's one cool mailbox you've got there, mister house.

You walk towards a mound of boxes and _suddenly_ one moves. It freaking _moves_. You scream and flail and yell ninja threats and grab onto the tree next to you. The box stops moving and a head pops out and blue eyes stare back at you. You breathe in and let out a giant sigh and jump away from the tree, putting your hands on your hips.

"Do you _realize_ you're on my front lawn in my freaking box?" you ask the guy that's sitting in your box on your front lawn. But you're not mad because his eyes are really pretty and make you think of blue ice cream with pretty colored sprinkles. _Blue_ sprinkles, actually.

He nods enthusiastically and waves you over. "Yeah!" He says and starts a story that is going to take forever to tell but you have time because you're the new kid. "You see," He starts, grinning like the maniac he seems to be, "I'm planning on using these boxes of yours to build a spaceship and I'm going to fly to space and catch an alien and prove society _wrong_."

And you stare at him because you could've sworn he looked your age. But then you bust out laughing and fall over onto the ground and roll around a little bit. He stares at you and then starts to pout and you swear it's the cutest thing you've ever seen, so you try it out and end up screwing your face up and making him laugh.

"You're insane." You tell him. And he looks like he's about to cry, but you're not finished. "You forgot the part about drawing on the spaceship with sharpie and putting 'U.S.S. Marine' on the side!"

His face lights up and he tells you to go get your sharpies then, miss smarty pants. So you do; you run and get your giant pack of sharpies (_making a mental note to get some more if you plan on coloring your walls again_) and for the rest of the day the two of you sit there and draw on the boxes (_excuse me. spaceship. Not boxes; spaceship._) until your mom calls you in for dinner.

And as you stuff your face with pizza and peanut butter, you realize you should never judge the present by its package, because astronauts _do_ come in cardboard boxes.

**&&**..**»**

My third, and probably last, entry for myxbeautifulxlove's  
oneshot challenge. The prompt was 'boxes'. My first Yura  
in a while (: It makes me happy.

This is also the first fic I'll add to my personal challenge,  
'write it up'. SO YAY (:

& I own your face.  
But squeenix owns Sora and Yuffie ):


End file.
